Ravanen Kimbolt
|Gender = Male |Family = |Relative = Foltest |Race = Human |Eye_color = Brown |Hair_color = Grey |Appears_games = }} Ravanen Kimbolt (born c. 1206)The Witcher 2 Enhanced Edition Dev Diary 3 was a Temerian aristocrat who, along with Boussy and Anaïs La Valette, became chief claimant to the throne in Vizima after King Foltest's assassination in April . An old style magnate, he commands loyal forces in numbers so large that only a few of his countrymen can match him, among them his rival, Count Linus Maravel. He separates those around him into the nobly born and common folk, paying little attention to the latter - unless he has temporary use for them. Proud and gruff, he considers political power his birthright and has no patience for those who stand in his way. After the torture of both Aryan and Maria Louisa La Valette failed, Ravanen ordered a band of mercenaries to ambush a caravan with the royal bastards. The mercenaries never showed because Maravel, unaware of Kimbolt's attempt, diverted it, accidentally killing Boussy in the process. When Geralt managed to reveal Maravel's betrayal to Nilfgaard, Constable John Natalis arrested him immediately. Provided that Geralt also revealed Baron Kimbolt's plan to kill Boussy, the witcher was awarded the Medal of Distinguished Service to Temeria but Kimbolt wasn't arrested as Natalis didn't have the manpower to command both men's units. However, with the new information he was able to blackmail the aristocrat into helping him out. He also apparently ordered a Kimbolt Way to be constructed in Velen, directed towards Oxenfurt, meant to act as a safe escape route in case his plans to take power after his cousin's death went awry. Journal entry :In pursuing their profession, witchers meet individuals both warm and unfriendly, yet they're mostly indifferent to the types with which they must deal, since they themselves can become so unpleasant that only tax collectors and sorceresses can rival them. Be that as it may, Baron Kimbolt made an extremely bad impression on Geralt. He was one of the most powerful individuals in Temeria, yet after Foltest's death his influence grew further. He was known to deal remorselessly with any who stood in his way. The sole thing that could be said in his favor is that he supposedly adored his hunting dogs. Yet he had to leave them behind when he travelled to Loc Muinne, and perhaps that had made him even more discourteous than usual. Why did Geralt put up with him? Well, Kimbolt apparently had something to do with the disappearance of Boussy, Foltest's son. : Did I say "something to do with the disappearance of Boussy"? Forgive me the euphemism. Geralt discovered that Baron Kimbolt had commissioned someone to murder Foltest's son. The baron was intent on assuming the Temerian throne, and the boy simply stood in his way. Kimbolt had planned to dispose of both of Foltest's bastards and become king. His claims might have even been viewed as legitimate, since he was related to Foltest in some convoluted way. The nuances escape me, though one thing is sure - he was a very distant relative. : In recounting the baron's sins, one should add that he was also the one who had ordered Aryan La Valette tortured. He wanted the youth to confess in writing that Boussy and Anais had been born of incestuous relations between Aryan and his mother Louisa. At that point the baron's plans had been different - to become king based on his personal merits alone. : Kimbolt had also had Louisa La Valette tortured. He wished her to confess that she had been sleeping with her own son, and that both Boussy and Anais had been born of the incest. Obviously, there was no truth to this. :If Geralt accuses Kimbolt: :: Fortunately, through Geralt's efforts, John Natalis had Baron Kimbolt arrested. The nobleman then answered for his part in Boussy's disappearance. :If Geralt accuses Maravel: :: Kimbolt was who he was, and he had done what he had done. Yet Geralt decided his investigation of Boussy's disappearance had not yielded enough evidence to accuse the baron. In John Natalis' eyes, the nobleman would remain innocent. :If Geralt accuses both Kimbolt and Maravel: :: Through Geralt's efforts, both Baron Kimbolt and Count Maravel would answer for their iniquitous intentions and their parts in Boussy's disappearance. However, John Natalis lacked the manpower in Loc Muinne to deal with them both. Thus, Kimbolt's hide was saved for the time being, while the forces he commanded eagerly assisted in Count Maravel's arrest. Associated quests * Lilies and Vipers * The Messenger * Pacta Sunt Servanda Gallery Tw2 Baron Ravanen Kimbolt.png tw2-screenshot-kimbolt-01.png tw2-screenshot-kimbolt-02.png References it:Kimbolt pl:Ravanen Kimbolt ru:Барон Кимбольт Category:Humans Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III